


Like Sand through our Fingers

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, how much sad in 100 words?, sorry - Freeform, this much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bond between a near-immortal god and a very-mortal human was never built to last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sand through our Fingers

He’d always known it would end one day, had tried to pretend otherwise, but it hadn't meant to happen like this.

 

 _Never like this_.

 

The fire, the too-bright spark in Tony’s eyes faded; the razor-sharp wit faded to dull edges, blunt and clouded; the self-assured banter that drove him crazy, just suddenly stopped.

 

Loki glanced through blurred eyes - _not tears, never tears_ \- and looked hopeful as Tony opened his mouth from the bed where he was lying, his tired, wrinkled face pale, and when their gaze met he felt his soul shatter as Tony said:

  
“Who are you?”


End file.
